Corn Stalk
by PynkPlayar
Summary: stalker /stawk'er/ noun. 1:someone who prowls or sneaks about; usually with unlawful intentions. 2:someone who watches another without the others' knowledge or consent. This couldn't be good. What's a certain pigtailed girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Corn Stalk****  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi**  
Rated:** K+ just because**  
Warning:** Initial vagueness. Rose symbolism. Otherwise, nothing else.**  
Note:** I know I should be working on my other fanfics that I have half-started, but I really had to do this.

Based on a real life situation my friend has and the advice I gave her. For Michelle.

Started 05-09-2009. Finished 05-09-2009.

**Summary: **stalker (stawk'er). n. 1) someone who prowls or sneaks about; usually with unlawful intentions. 2) someone who watches another without the others' knowledge or consent. This couldn't be good. What's a certain pigtailed girl to do?

* * *

** Chapter 1  
**

It started a few days into her 3th year of junior high at Seishun Gakuen.

He was in her English class. He was nice, so she thought nothing of it when she started to talk to him. It was awkward, but otherwise it was okay.

Things would continue like this. They would make small talk before class when waiting for the teacher to be ready. That was it.

Nod and smile. Make small additions to the conversation. Laugh and giggle at the appropriate moments. That was all, right?

-

-

-

Then one day, Tomoka had pointed out that he was always sitting behind her in English. Always. Never missed a day to stare at the back of her head. Or so Tomoka said.

She just ignored the comment. Ignored the warning. She didn't see anything fault.

Even when Tomoka went as far as to say she witnessed him sniffing her hair, she felt no threat. She couldn't possibly see him with ill intentions.

They were acquaintances, right?

-

-

-

After a few more weeks, April became May and the teachers and classes didn't seem so new, so intimidating.

Life was at its best. Or so she believed.

She chewed silently, listening to Tomoka inform her that he had been watching her lately. A lot. But she refused to believe so. That would be ridiculous. Absurd even. People wouldn't do that. Especially not to her. No one ever really watched her; anyways, she thought herself as part of background. Always

-

-

-

-

-

The pages on the calendar flipped faster than she could even imagine, and the rays of sunshine that characterized summer were overshadowed by the cool breezes of autumn.

And somewhere in her mind, she couldn't help but doubt. Could Tomoka be right? Walking down the hallways, eating in the lunchroom, or scratching down notes during English –she couldn't help but feel uneasy. In the pit of her stomach, she was wary.

It was like she was being scrutinized. Her every movement being followed.

-

-

-

-

-

Autumn winds transformed into winter chills as the trees shed their leaves to reveal long, skeletal branches; they seemed to be reaching for the heavens with bare, fingerlike twigs.

Doubt turned into paranoia. Was it just her, or was she seeing him a lot more often? She never remembered them having such parallel schedules, and yet he would be there. A few times he approached her and socialized a bit ineptly, but the majority would be an acknowledgement that he knew she was near. A nod, a brief wave, and maybe even a grunt.

"I told you so," Tomoka would say. But she couldn't see any wrongs being done here, not from him. Maybe it was coincidence. Maybe it was his way of being friendly.

-

-

-

-

-

Her birthday approached faster than plausible. Next thing she knew, it was the day of her 14th year. Funny how time doesn't wait for you to collect yourself.

At the end of the day, she headed over to her shoe locker.

And then she saw it. A single, lavender rose lay in her locker, wrapped in curled ribbons to match. In one of her shoes sat a pink paper bag, sealed with care in the same kind of ribbons used for the rose.

She removed the bag, and noticed a small tag.

_For Sakuno_, it read in dark ink. The unfamiliarity of the writing made her furrow her brow in bewilderment. Who had sent her this?

Precariously, she unraveled the gift. What she saw made her emit a small, inaudible gasp.

In her hands was a set of high-quality colored pencils, the finest brand (she had seen them in a window store once before, but didn't dare to purchase them due to her meager allowance).

Trembling fingers ran slowly over the packaging. She felt a light tremor in her heart. She couldn't control the corners of her mouth from slightly lifting into a smile.

She never told anyone about her passion for the visual arts. She hugged her gift blissfully, wishing that she could thank who ever left her this fabulous gift…

-

-

That January, she failed to notice the lingering shadow at the corner of the doorway, observing her with a smile.

-

-

-

-

-

Since her birthday, she had begun to find pink rose petals decorating her locker everyday. A fresh pile always greeted her in the morning, which would leave a pleasant feeling with her throughout the day. The thoughtfulness of the action would make her smile each day.

-

-

-

-

-

A month later, it was February 14th. Valentine's Day. Today, she did not receive any pink rose petals.

Instead, there was a note in its place, with a pink ribbon tied through a hole in the corner.

_Meet me by the cherry blossom tree after school_. It was in a scrawl that matched the one on her birthday gift's tag.

She was finally going to meet the owner of the handwriting, whoever it was.

-

-

When she informed Tomoka of the note, Tomoka only shook her head knowingly.

"I know it's from him." Tomoka had said. But she only rejected the idea in disbelief.

"Well, promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Tomoka quickly added

She only nodded in return.

_I don't like where this is going_, Tomoka decisively thought before the teacher signaled that English class had begun.

-

-

When the school bell echoed the sound of dismissal, she quickly gathered her things and scurried over to her shoe locker. She then slipped on her shoes with haste. She did not want to leave anyone waiting.

-

-

And yet, she did. First, she realized that she had no idea what the note was talking about. She was actually totally oblivious to the fact that the school even had a cherry blossom tree. How stupid!

When she suddenly had a hazy remembrance of where they were located, she was faced with more disorientation. Which cherry blossom was the note referring to? The school planted a tree for each succeeding year since its establishment. There would be at least 10 trees. Maybe even up to 50! She couldn't recall how old her school was, but she knew she was doomed and smacked herself in frustration.

She had left someone waiting. She always promised to herself that she wouldn't do that ever again, and yet, here she was –doing it again.

-

-

-

When she had finally found her way, it had been 15 minutes. 15 minutes of useless running around the campus when the cherry trees were just on the side of the school near the tennis courts. Again, she berated herself for her usual cluelessness.

She approached the location of meeting, panting lightly. And she saw the person who requested the meeting. Leaning against the tree, arms crossed. She couldn't recognize who it was, for dark locks, swept by a light gust, covered his face.

And then the person lifted his head and looked at her with an intent gaze.

Her mouth parted ever so slightly in astonishment.

It was him.

* * *

**A/N:** Muwahha! So I was feeling evil. Sorry for the 12 year old writing level (no offense to 12 year olds, they're pretty cool. Maybe)

So, who do you think "she" and "he" is? All questions and confusion will be cleared in the next chapter.

EDIT: Somehow, everything got messed up. So yeah, Chapter 2 will be reposted soon... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Corn Stalk****  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi**  
Rated:** K+ just because**  
Warning:** Can't say without giving away too much. Just read it.  
**Note: **Based on a real life situation my friend has and the advice I gave her. For Michelle. Also for Alice the 19th, the first person I always shove my stories at.

Started and Finished 05-09-2009. Edited 05-14-2009.

**Summary: **stalker (stawk'er). n. 1) someone who prowls or sneaks about; usually with unlawful intentions. 2) someone who watches another without the others' knowledge or consent. This couldn't be good. What's a certain pigtailed girl to do? And where does the tennis prince fit into all this?

* * *

_She approached the location of meeting, panting lightly. And she saw the person who requested the meeting. Leaning against the tree, arms crossed. She couldn't recognize who it was, for dark locks, swept by a light gust, covered his face._

_And then the person lifted his head and looked at her with an intent gaze._

_Her mouth parted ever so slightly in astonishment._

_It was him._

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

"I love you, Sakuno."

The sound of someone saying her name aside from her family made her blush. She felt her mind spinning without processing, her heart running without moving. She swallowed because she couldn't find anything else to do. Was it always this difficult to swallow? Did she always have this lump in her throat?

"Sakuno…be my girlfriend"

He stepped toward her frigid form.

What was she suppose to do? She had never been confessed to. Ever. Never ever. In her 14 years and one month, no one had liked her. Definitely not. Not like this. At least not that she had knew of.

The thought of more people confessing to her wrecked her nerves even more than before. She felt her whole body quake on her two unstable feet. It was impossible. No way…

His arm shifted and he raised his hand toward her tense face.

And in his motion, she realized she needed to do something. _Anything_.

Eyes darted from side to side. Hands fiddled with the fraying hem of the uniform's skirt. She was totally unprepared mentally for this.

"I… I-I can't…well, I…I-I don't like—"

The boy instantly saw the rejection hanging by a thread so in a last feeble attempt to save his own worth, he covered her mouth before she could finish her thought.

"It's okay. You don't have to decide now. Just… tell me on White Day."

And when she saw the pleading in his eyes, she knew she couldn't just drop the rock on him. Not like this. Not under a cherry blossom tree on Valentine's Day. Not after he had been so thoughtful towards her…

"I'll wait for you. Forever."

And then he turned away and departed quickly without another word, leaving her dumbfounded. Her feeble legs suddenly lost all strength, and knees collapsed onto the petal-covered grown.

The shade of the blossoming flowers shadowed over her stricken face.

-

-

-

A pencil was in her hand. A blank sheet of paper was in front of her. A textbook was open to her side. But she made no notion that she was going to even attempt to do homework.

Her mind was too consumed by what had happened a few hours earlier. English had no place in her priorities at the moment.

Sakuno couldn't believe Kokumotsu-san liked her. It was… too strange. Too questionable. They hardly knew each other at all. She could count the number of conversations they had on her fingers.

One, two… no, that didn't count… five, six… that makes eight conversations. Could people actually fall in love after eight encounters? After eight exchanges of words, he liked her?

Or did it happen to be love at first sight? Did she miss some signal he had sent her? More importantly, did she give him some misleading signal?

No… impossible! Sakuno knew she wasn't any type of beauty. Everyone else (including Tomoka) had already gone through tremendous growth. Guys were all ogling their busts and butts.

But Sakuno? No… she had no figure. She was a stick. And not even a thin stick. Just a regular stick. A stick… with two leaves that stuck out of her head, which were apparently "too long."

She sighed.

There was no way… she had never seen Kokumotsu-san _that_ way. In fact, she hadn't seen anyone _that_ way after… well, _that_ guy! And _that_ guy had left her without thinking about the fact he was leaving _her_. All he had thought about was his teammates...

A gasp escaped her. How dare she think that way!! She beat herself in the head with consecutive taps of her pencil. She was in no place to criticize the ex-regulars of Seigaku. Heck, she had no right to criticize _that_ guy either. He was totally consumed by tennis, which is exactly why he left…

Why was she dwelling in these thoughts again? This was stupid! She was stupid! The urge to scream out in frustration was becoming harder and harder to hold back.

She needed to cool her head. Get her thoughts in line. She needed someone to consol with.

And she had just the person. Always. And she was just a phone call away.

-

-

-

"_Helo, this is the Osakada Residence._"

"Tomo-chan…"

"_Sakuno-chan!! Oh my god, spill! What happened after school??_ _Whose your mystery lover, hmm__? Was he some kind of hottie__? Whoo whoo! Do I smell hugs and kisses? The wedding bells—"_

"Tomo-chan!! Stop it!"

"_Sorry, sorry! Just teasing._"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes… this is serious."

"_Oooo, hot sugar action? Do tell!"_

"Not so much… it was Kokumotsu-san."

". . . . . ."

"Tomo-chan, did you hear me? I said it was—"

"_I knew it."_

"What?"

"_Didn't I warn you? I told you and I told you. But you're so freaking believing and naïve. Anyways, you rejected him, right?"_

"Well… I-I…"

"_Oh my god! You don't mean… you're gonna be his girlfriend? Oh dear, Kami-sama save us all!"_

"No, no! He told me to give his response on White Day…"

"_In a month? Crap. You stupid girl, you can't lead him on!!"_

"I am **not** leading him on!"

"_You really are dumb… do you know anything about anything? Do you __**not**__ listen to gossip?"_

"Ano…"

"_Yeah, I didn't think so. Listen, and listen good. This guy, Beibaku Kokumotsu, is a total creep. You have the worst luck."_

"Don't say that… he is a bit strange, but…"

"_Look. He's a freak. I talked to people that went to his elementary school after I noticed he had taken a liking for you."_

"Tomo-chan! Why didn't you tell me…"

"_Not the point. And anyways, you're stupid so you wouldn't have listened anyways. But this Beibaku Kokumotsu guy, you never want him to like you."_

"Wha…?"

"_He. Will. Follow. You. Watch. You. Every step. Every breath. Everywhere. Do everything in his power to be in close proximity to you. This isn't just 'love' or 'admiration' –sweetie, this is called __**stalking**__."_

"Wha?!"

"_That's right, Sakuno-chan. You got yourself a stalker. Congratulations!"_

Ryuuzaki Sakuno, age 14 (and one month), never felt so broken in her whole life.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what's probably a great song to listen to while reading this? _Every Breathe You Take_ by the Police. Such an old song, but it's a total stalker song!  
Anyways, this is turning out longer than expected. All wells, I really enjoy writing this so it's good. X3

Reviews, if you please.

EDIT: La la la. Okay, so some how this got messed up. So anyways, I deleted my pathetic attempt at using Japanese. I also reworded a couple things. Don't shoot me...

Chapter 3 will be coming really soon! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Corn Stalk  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi  
**Rated:** K+ just because  
**Warning:** Author may seem to have mental instability if you've read this far. Oh well!  
**Note:** For Michelle & Alice the 19th. Had so much fun writing.

Will be using more Japanese words because I wanna be clever. Translations below.

Started 05-09-2009. Finished 05-10-2009 (12:01 AM, LOLz). Minor edits 05-14-2009.

**Summary: **stalker (stawk'er). n. 1) someone who prowls or sneaks about; usually with unlawful intentions. 2) someone who watches another without the others' knowledge or consent. This couldn't be good. What's a certain pigtailed girl to do? And where does the tennis prince fit into all this?

* * *

**Translations:**

(1) desakari – best time for (corn, etc.); season (for fruit, etc.)  
I just interpreted as like "the season" or "corn season." Japanese-speaking people, feel free to beat me up.

(2) baka – idiot (right?)

* * *

"_Not the point. And anyways, you're stupid so you wouldn't have listened anyways. But this Beibaku Kokumotsu guy, you never want him to like you."_

"_Wha…?"_

"_He. Will. Follow. You. Watch. You. Every step. Every breath. Everywhere. Do everything in his power to be in close proximity to you. This isn't just 'love' or 'admiration' –sweetie, this is called __**stalking**__."_

"_Wha?!"_

"_That's right, Sakuno-chan. You got yourself a stalker. Congratulations!"_

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno, age 14 (and one month), never felt so broken in her whole life._

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3**

"_Ahh, it really is desakari _(1)_."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_C'mon, you don't get it? His name is Beibaku Kokumotsu._"

"So?"

"_Hello? His whole name means corn! He's Corn-corn! Corn-squared! So it's desakari!"_

"…"

"_C'mon Sakuno-chan! I'm being punny! Laugh a little!"_

"How can I… you said it yourself, I have a **stalker**."

"_Pfft…"_

"Tomo-chan…"

"_Sorry, I'm watching TV. It's so funny!"_

"You're watching TV??? I'm in a crisis here! I'm hanging up…"

"_Wait, wait! I just had an idea! I know how you can relinquish the stalker."_

-

-

-

-

-

"Tomo-chan!! I can't do that!"

"_Sure you can! It's easy!"_

"That's not it… i-it's just… what if word gets out?"

"_Who cares? We'll be graduating soon after anyways. Corn boy will probably go to a different high school before he can blab. And it's not like he has anyone to blab to…_"

"But… but…a-ano…"

"_And who cares what the guys at our school think? The real man candies are in high school!"_

"I-I… I just c-can't do it. It's… i-impossible."

"_Sakuno-chan, don't give up! Do you seriously wanna become Mrs. Beibaku Sakuno?"_

"No…"

"_Hey, that actually has a really nice ring to it. Drop the 'bei' and the 'no,' and you get baku Saku! Very fitting name for a lovely girl such as you. Sounds a lot like baka_ (2), _ne? Baka Saku! Even better!"_

"Stop it! It's not like I'm going to marry him… I just can't do **t-that**."

"_Fine, suit yourself. Good luck to you and Corn Stalk."_

"Corn stalk?"

"_Do I have to spell out all of this stuff? 'Corn' as his name. And 'stalk,' short for stalker. It'll be a code name for him."_

"I'm going…"

"_Don't you worry Sakuno-chan! I will help you out in whatever you can! I will be the pesticide to this horrible corn stalk! He shall be eliminated! Eliminated, I say!!"_

"Bye Tomo-chan."

-

-

-

-

-

Ryuuzaki Sakuno couldn't see it any other way. This has got to be living hell.

There was no way she could concentrate on English like this. It was already a hard language as it was, but _this_ was really distracting.

_Sniff, sniff_. Tomoka was right. He did smell her hair. And hell yeah, it was annoying.

Maybe if she was butt ugly, this wouldn't happen. If she mauled her face with like… a cheese grater or something he would leave her alone!

She released a long-bottled up sigh. How could she grate her face? Then she'd never get married or anything… she'd become a spinster! She didn't want to be a spinster…

_Sniff, sniff, sniff_.

Although, the idea of jabbing her pencil into her ear was becoming even more and more appealing by the second.

_Sniff, snuff._

This way, she'll be excused to go to the infirmary! Plus, since her ears will probably be bleeding, she won't be able to hear that intolerable sniffing sound. It would be a win-win situation!

_Sniff, sniff_.

Or she could grab the tissue box and shove it up his nose.

_Sniff, sniff, sniff._

What was she thinking? This was so unlike her. Even she could tell.

The air goes in and out through the nose, in and out, in and out…

"I am here for knowledge, I am here for education, and I am here to learn English…" she whispered to herself under her breath.

She would not let herself go crazy because of this. She would stay calm and sane—

_SNiiiiiiiiFF._

--although she couldn't see how. It would take a really insane person to stay sane.

-

-

-

-

-

"Haha, Sakuno-chan, you totally looked like you were in agony back there! You and Corn Stalk…"

"Shut…up…"

"So… are you gonna take up my offer?"

"I-I still can't resort to t-that!"

"After it took all my genius to think of it."

"Did you say you got that idea from that TV show?"

"Well… if I hadn't been watching at the time, you would have no options to get away from Corn Stalk."

"Look, I know there's another solution out there… and stop saying 'corn stalk.'"

"Ho hum."

Sakuno silently sipped at her strawberry milk carton while Tomoka crunched down on some chips.

There's has gotta be another way… another way out.

Tomoka suddenly bent down. With her hand, she motioned Sakuno to come near.

Behind a cup hand, she whispered into her ear, "Hey, guess who moved to the table next to us?"

Sakuno sat up in her chair and dared herself to look out of the corner of her eye…

There he was. Corn Stalk.

God, now Tomoka has her using the term, too! She _must_ be going insane.

-

-

-

-

-

The girl's bathroom –it was a retreat, sanctuary, a haven in this place which is now hell. No way could Corn Stalk do any of his stalking antics while she was in here.

She splashed water on her face and stared back at her reflection. _Stay sane, stay sane…_

With a diminutive amount of new found confidence, she walked briskly out of the bathroom and into the hallway—

--and there he was, standing at the corner of the intersecting corridors.

_He's not waiting for me… right? Right. I'm just being paranoid_.

Sheepishly, Sakuno struggled to wear a smile and give a bland wave. But after she did, she then promptly ran in the opposite direction towards Tomoka.

-

-

-

"Hey, what's the rush?"

"Let's just go..."

"Hmm, why?"

Tomoka turned her head to see what could conjure such fear in her good friend (although making Sakuno scared wasn't all that hard).

She grinned smugly.

"Saku-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I just saw Corn Stalk stare at you, smile, and then gleefully skip away."

Sakuno dropped into a squat and held her head between her hands in irritation and anxiety.

-

-

-

-

-

_Doesn't this take a lot of energy to do this?_

Sakuno punched her pillow. Sorry pillow, it's not your fault. But a girl's gotta vent somehow.

She then flopped, face first, into the fluffy object. She couldn't cry; she was just lost in thoughts.

_I mean really! Stalking must take a lot of energy out of a person! Does he not get tired? And how does he manipulate things so that he always knows where I am? Does he have spies or something??_

_Oh Kami-sama… maybe… maybe he put mini-cameras into all corn-related products! Corn Stalk unites with his fellow wheat goods!_

She muffled her cries into her pillow. Where was the salvation she sought? Life was so much better when she didn't know these things. It was so much better when she was oblivious to things like "liking" and "loving."

Ignorance truly was bliss...

She rolled over onto her side, staring at the blank, white plaster wall adjacent to her.

_What am I doing…more importantly, what can I do?_

-

-

-

-

-

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks of being subject to Corn Stalk's strange ways.

2 weeks and, still, Sakuno had not thought up of a plausible solution.

Things would just get weirder and weirder. It kept escalating. He would find ways to stick his face in every corner of her school day.

It was becoming too extreme.

The extent of her fear had escalated as well. He would follow her home a couple meters behind. He would stand in front of her house and then leave. All she could do was quiver under her blanket sheets.

It became so bad that it became too scary to sleep alone in the dark. Restlessness was all she found in the night. It was as if she could see his beady eyes glinting outside her window.

Sakuno went out and bought herself a nightlight. She also got her parents permission and purchased a large, shaggy dog that would sleep at the foot of her bed.

You know, just for precautionary purposes.

-

-

-

-

-

It would be one more week until White Day (or as Tomoka now dubbed it, Dooms Day).

The stalking had not toned down in the least bit.

Sakuno never had lived a longer month in her life. She needed White Day to come so she could end this.

And yet, she still hadn't conspired a way to end it.

She had tried to approach him before and tell him (it took all her courage to do so), but he just said, "I'll wait forever for you. Tell me on White Day." And then he would be gone. Or at least, he would be further away but never gone. Never.

Her grades in school were slipping, too. She couldn't find any answers –not for her tests, and not for the stalking.

But one thing that Sakuno did conclude was that stalking should be classified as an unintentional form of bullying.

-

-

-

-

-

3 more days to go.

They were sitting at a lunch table. With her fork, Sakuno stirred her bowl of udon noodles. Why was she even eating soup now? She didn't even like soup…

Her eyes were blank, looking at nothing in particular. Her food was left untouched. Whatever, its not like she had an appetite anyways.

"Umm… Sakuno-chan?"

Tomoka was truly worried about her friend. True, she was entertained at first, but when she noticed the scraggly look her best friend started to have, it made her fear for her friend.

She didn't know how to help her if she didn't take her advice. But Sakuno was being amazingly stubborn. She sighed audibly.

She then bent down to a low level, face close to the table's surface, and inched closer toward her friend.

"Sakuno-chan… not to add salt to the wound, but I heard that Corn Stalk would take pictures of the girl he likes and create albums at his house. I also heard that he would Photoshop it so that it looked like he and the girl would do 'stuff' together…"

"Mou…" was the only reply.

And then, it came.

_Click, click._

Sakuno's eyes widened to an unnatural size. She and Tomoka just stared at each other. They both knew what that sound was.

The sound of a camera.

Dread, panic, and fright tingled through every fiber of her being.

This was the last straw.

"Say Tomo-chan… how did that plan of yours' go again?"

Her companion grinned devilishly. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

-

-

-

-

-

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: **This was intended to be a one-shot, but now it's turning into a 4 chapter fanfic! Yay, so happy! Anyways, the conclusion you've all been looking for is in the next chapter!

Btw, I like reviews. And I'm totally not suggesting anything but, you know, I _really_ like reviews. –wink wink-

Currently listening to _Every Breath You Take_ (yeah I misspelled it before… my bad!). Anyways, is it by the Police or by Sting? Or are they the same thing? 'Cuz when I googled it, I got both. Sorry, I'm being random.


	4. Chapter 4

**Corn Stalk  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi  
**Rated:** K+ just because**  
Warning:** Can't say without giving away too much. Just read it.  
**Note: **Dooms Day! Yush!

Based on a real life situation my friend has and the advice I gave her. For Michelle. Also for Alice the 19th, the first person I always shove my stories at.

Wanted to use more Japanese words… so I did. Only used pretty obvious ones or ones that I've used before. :3

Started 05-09-2009. Finished 05-10-2009 ( 2:52AM, LOL).

**Summary: **stalker (stawk'er). n. 1) someone who prowls or sneaks about; usually with unlawful intentions. 2) someone who watches another without the others' knowledge or consent. This couldn't be good. What's a certain pigtailed girl to do? And where does the tennis prince fit into all this?

* * *

_And then, it came._

_Click, click._

_Sakuno's eyes widened to an unnatural size. She and Tomoka just stared at each other. They both knew what that sound was._

_The sound of a camera._

_Dread, panic, and fright tingled through every fiber of her being._

_This was the last straw._

"_Say Tomo-chan… how did that plan of yours go again?"_

_Her companion grinned devilishly._

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 4**

Finally.

After the sun and moon had changed 28 times, February 14th turned into March 14th and the fated day had arrived.

White Day.

Most girls would get jittery. They would ask themselves, "Oh my gosh, is someone going to give me a white ribbon? Is someone going to give me chocolate? Does he like me as much as I like him?"

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was also jittery, but for a different reason.

Hair pleated neatly, hair pin adjusted and uniform crisply ironed, she stood before the school at the entrance, bracing herself for what was to come.

Eyes closed, she steadily breathed in the sweet spring air. She then clenched her fist in determination and opened her eyes, staring intensely at the grounds before her.

This was to be her battle field.

And she was going to emerge the victor.

-

-

-

-

_Same place and time_, the note had said in that godforsaken handwriting of that accursed guy.

She couldn't believe that just a month before, that handwriting actually made her happy and hopeful.

Argh, Tomoka was right –she was naïve.

But today, she was finding her own strength.

-

-

-

-

-

-

The end of the day had arrived. Some girls wept in the face of going home empty handed.

Others were at the point of such giddiness it was scary.

Seriously, it seemed like they were either drunk on tears or giggling.

Sakuno, though, had a game plan to follow.

-

-

-

"_Sakuno-chan, first you want to look presentable. Not try hardy like you care but not so unrespectable that you look like a sloth."_

_-_

Sakuno checked herself over in the bathroom mirror without a smile or a frown. She then pleated her skirt and straightened her shirt.

She huffed and then ran over to her shoe locker to collect her things.

-

"_Afterwards, head directly there. And try not to be too late. But don't rush either, because that'll tell him you're excited to see him."_

_-_

She followed the dirt path that bended around the side of the school, her braided hair fluttering behind her.

And there he was, like a month ago, standing arms crossed and leaned against the cherry blossom tree. She then approached him.

"Sakuno, you look….nice. Here. … For you."

He abruptly extended his arm and handed her two roses that were twisted and intertwined –a red and a white rose.

"Its… really… umm, nice today, isn't it?"

-

"_Don't beat around the bush. Just get straight to the point."_

_-_

"Look, Corn Sta—I mean Kokumotsu-san,"

"Yes?"

-

"_Remember to give him back all the stuff he gave you. This will signal a closing."_

-

"I can't accept this gift."

"Oh, no it's okay. Keep it."

"No please, take it." She shoved the unopened package of art supplies into his arms.

-

"_Then, look him straight in the eye as to communicate your message directly at him."_

-

"And also, I-I have something to say in regards to…to…"

-

"_Do not hesitate or get nervous! This gives him power and the feeling of influence. Let him know what you have to say."_

-

She sighed. This was harder than expected.

"…It's really nice that you like me so much but…"

"Sakuno, I _love_ you."

"Kokumotsu-san…"

-

"_Then, say it loud and clear. Drop the bomb."_

-

"…I'm a lesbian."

Silence. 10 seconds passed. 20 seconds. 30.

It was now his turn to stutter and blush.

"…O-Oh…" Kokumotsu dumbly blurted finally.

"It would never work out," she added.

"I see."

_Yes, you should_, Sakuno thought, now self-assured. Wait –who said that last part? That wasn't Kokumotsu's voice.

It was a deep and rich voice. A little different that her memory recalled, but she'd recognize that voice anywhere…

…the voice she chased so relentlessly…

…the voice that would linger in her mind as she lay awake…

…the voice that haunted her dreams…

…it couldn't be.

Sakuno whipped her head in the direction she believed to be the origin of the voice, her braids flying in arcs around her head.

The wind blew several petals into her face, but she didn't notice.

All she could see was the boy…no, the man in front of her.

_The _Hottie, _The_ Cat Lover, _The_ Ponta Addict, _The_ Fila-cap Bearer, _The_ Ochibi, _The_ Object of every fan girl's admiration, _The_ _Tennis no Ouji-sama_…

It couldn't be. _No, _she told herself. _Yes_, her eyes told her. Yes, it was. It was him.

"Ryoma-kun…"

-

-

-

-

He wasn't totally stupid or oblivious, much to everyone's belief.

He knew that whenever he saw her being bullied, he would get a little irritated.

He knew that when he saw her in her short, revealing cheerleading uniform, he felt a blush creep on his cheeks (that's what the hat is for, folks).

He knew that when that stupid leopard-print-wearing kid ate her onigiri, he got miffed.

Few years' absence allowed him to add two and two together and he figured, hey, she was the closest he got to liking someone that wasn't the Regulars, family, or Karupin.

So, he thought that he would come make a surprise visit to her during his tennis touring on White Day. Just to, well, say hi. He didn't know what he was going to do entirely once he saw her, but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

But all he found was Tomoka pacing around in front of the school, talking about Sakuno "having something important to do by the cherry blossom trees" and "waiting to hear the outcome."

He obviously knew where the cherry blossom trees were because of their proximity to the tennis courts, so that's where he headed.

When he saw her standing there with some other guy, he got peeved. He especially got peeved when the guy inserted a "Sakuno, I love you" in the conversation.

And then he picked up that the guy was being rejected by her. Somehow, this made him a little smug and he thought he could waltz in when the moment would be right. So he picked that moment to walk closer.

Then what happens?

She drops a bomb. An atomic bomb. A nuclear bomb.

"_I'm a lesbian."_

The words came out of her own mouth. Somehow, he didn't know what to feel at that instant. But a few milliseconds he knew exactly how he felt --stupid.

And then came a whirlwind of thoughts. It seemed to make sense… it explains why she and Tomoka were_ so close_.

He then let his mind wonder a bit…

…Sakuno and Tomoka, scantily dressed in tight tank tops and short shorts, rolling around in a sea of blankets. They were thrusting pillows at each others as feathers flew. With each attack, their bust would jump a bit and their shirts would ride up a little more…

…ah, so that's what the two of them would do at sleepovers…

Hot damn.

-

-

-

-

-

After Ryoma's sudden entrance into the situation, Kokumatsu suddenly took a leave. No one would want to hang around with the lesbian girl who rejected them and some muscularly built stranger who knew the said-lesbian. It was too much for the corny stalker. Oh well.

So Sakuno just stood there, a deep red blush painted on her face. She wanted to run away and leave. She wanted to walk up to him and hug him. But her body willed otherwise, so she didn't move.

Why was he being so quiet? It was a bit eerie. She didn't know how to explain herself. Her heart and mind raced.

Of all the people to hear her little lie…

-

-

-

-

-

Yes… Sakuno and Tomoka in the locker room in only their bra and underwear. Their pure white skin exposed, their supple butts…

Hot damn.

Geez, his oyaji's influence was really getting to him. And living in America probably contributed to his in-decentness, too. Oh well.

And then Ryoma was brought back to the real world. He just spaced out completely. What was he doing here again? Oh right, Sakuno was there. The other weird kid left. Good riddance.

Ryoma then decided he needed to say something. How did he feel about this whole ordeal?

Hmm… well, according to the erotic images that had played through his head…

-

-

-

-

-

He was moving closer towards her. Sakuno had no idea what to do… she hadn't collected her thoughts yet! She hadn't brainstormed a feasible excuse yet! Stop, Ryoma-kun!

But he kept walking toward her until they were only a minute foot apart. He placed his rough, calloused hands on her ever so slightly quivering shoulders and he looked deep into her eyes with his intense gold-colored stare. It was as if his cat-like eyes could see through everything she was…

"Sakuno…"

Her earlier blush only amplified even more. It spread quickly like a rash at the sound his voice saying her name. Redness peaked at her ears and reached down as far as her collar bone.

If one could die from blushing, Sakuno swore she would have at that moment. She could feel his warm, moist breath on her nose. She closed her eyes in anticipation. For what, she didn't know, but she did.

"…I fully support your preference."

Her eyes quickly flickered open. He said what?

"I admire your openness about your different inclinations."

His arms then fell to his sides. The only thing that fell for Sakuno was her jaw and her heart, which was now in her stomach.

He strode away afterwards, but not without wishing her a Happy White Day and good luck to her and Tomoka.

Oh great.

She, like a month ago, felt her body suddenly become heavy and her knees collapsed onto the petal-covered ground.

-

-

-

-

-

_Sakuno and Tomoka_, Ryoma pondered to himself as he walked.

_Hot damn._

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Translations**:

ochibi – kiddo  
tennis no ouji-sama – prince of tennis (you should know this)  
onigiri – the rice ball stuff, right? :3

If I didn't say so earlier…

_beibaku_ – rice and barley; corn  
_kokumatsu_ – grain; cereal; corn

…so that's the origin of my OC's name.

* * *

**References:**

Earlier in the story, I said Tomoka was watching an American TV show. Anyways, the show she was watching was _What I Like About You_. Am I cool or what?

Also used Japanese - English dictionary online for all those Japanese words. It just looks so cool, I can't help myself!

So yeah, my inspiration. Haha.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, and it's done! Sorry for Ryoma OOCness, but to be honest, I loved making him like that. Anyways, writing this was a blast so I hope you got as much entertainment reading as I got from writing!

Reviews?? Maybe? :3

ALSO, note that I may decide to revise this fanfic considering how discontent I was with the final product. AND note that there is an extra epilogue/omake chapter for the unsatisfied RyoSaku fans. Not the best thing in the world... but its something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cream of the Crop  
**A Prince of Tennis Omake  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters belong to Takeshi Konomi**  
Rated:** K+ just because  
**Warning:** Bleah!!! Bad writing-itis.**  
Note: **Due to popular demand (i.e. stupid Alice the 19th), I decided to add an omake for those RyoSaku lovers out there. Plus _some people_ (i.e. stupid Alice the 19th) are homo-phobic and didn't want to see a lesbian Sakuno, even if it's implied.

So this is for Alice the 19th. And Miyo-chan02, my RyoSaku author bud, 'cuz she wanted to know where the RyoSaku was at.

Started 05-10-2009. Finished 05-10-2009 ( 4am… LOL!)

**Summary:** Actions speak louder than words, she believed. Well… at least they were _supposed_ to.

* * *

**Omake**

"Sakuno-chan!!!"

Tomoka ran, arms flailing, towards Sakuno who was still kneeling atop of cherry blossom petals under the tree's shade. She crouched down beside her best friend.

"What happened? When he was leaving the grounds, Ryoma kept whispering 'hot damn.' Then when he saw me, he smirked and said 'ganbatte.'"

"I…I…" was all she uttered, her face covered by the cast of shadows and the mess of her hair.

"Sakuno-chan, speak to me! Tell me what happened!"

"Hy hrmmed…" Sakuno mumbled under her breath. Upset at her inability to communicate, Tomoka turned to her solution to all her problems –get louder.

"What did you say??!?" she shouted into her friend's ear.

"He heard!!" Sakuno suddenly blurted. Her eyes were shiny with a gloss of tears that threatened to fall at any second.

Her voice suddenly got soft, characterized only by concern. She placed a hand on the trembling back of her friend. "What happened?"

-

-

"BWaHaHaha!!!!!"

"Don't laugh!"

"He really thinks you're a lesbian?! God, this is gold!!"

"Tomo-chaaaan!~"

"He really _is_ an idiot! Does he not notice that obvious blush that's always on your face whenever he's near? Aww, did I touch a soft spot? Haha, don't blush for me! No wonder he thinks you're a lesbian."

"But I'm not!!!!"

"Well, _I_ know that. But _he_ doesn't."

"W-what d-do I…" Sakuno sputtered between hiccups.

"Go to him, you baka! Run!"

Watery auburn eyes gazed into stern chocolate eyes.

Sakuno mouthed a "thank you" before sprinting off clumsily.

Tomoka sighed. Now _she_ was all alone… just great.

"Hey Osakada-san…"

Suddenly, she preferred being alone.

"Buzz of, Beibaku."

"You have fire… I like it."

"Oh do you now?" she replied sweetly. She looked up intently towards his face, eyes sparkling.

"Do you want me to burn you?" she said with a chime to her voice and a smile on her lips.

Beibaku Kokumotsu then fled. And quickly.

"Stupid Corn Stalk…afraid of a little fire, huh," Tomoka spit.

-

-

-

-

-

Even the hard work of construction workers could not help a natural-born klutz. If you were a klutz, you were a klutz. It didn't matter if you took the route through a forest or the clear sidewalk, you'd still manage to find a way to trip.

And so Sakuno did. Several times in fact.

Heck, she didn't even know where her feet were carrying her. Her brain became dead when she started running; no longer was she thinking. She was just moving on her body's own accord. She franticly searched for what she had no idea how to find.

Somehow, she saw it, though. Just a flash, but she could spot that stupid white Fila cap anywhere in a crowd. So she went as fast as her fatigue would allow her toward the beacon of hope in a sea of the unknown.

There was a crevice in the crowd, and all she could see was him. So she ran harder, ignoring the insistent thumping of her heart and the whimper of her leg muscles. Somehow, she found her voice.

"R…R-ryoma-kun!!"

He turned and she knew he saw her when his eyes widened. She quickly made her way over to him before the crowd could sweep either of them away.

When she reached him, they were no longer lodged in a crowd. Side by side, they now stood facing the front of a store. A racket repair store…

"…T-this is…?"

"Yeah. I just thought I'd… reminisce."

"Ah…"

Silence. Sakuno then decided to improvise a bit.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun?" She turned to look closely at the boy she had looked at from a far for so long.

"Hn." He made no motion, just stood solitarily staring at the building.

Sakuno then moved in front of him so that he would be facing her, looking at her. And only her.

He gave her a look of utter bewilderment. He was still so cute after all this time…

On tip toes, Sakuno stretched up as far as her short stature would allow and…

…she gave him a peck on his lips.

his total unsuspecting of her intentions showed in his astonished expression. So she leaned into his ear and whispered,

"Happy White Day, Ryoma."

Then she fled, her skirt billowing behind her in the momentum of her run.

She forgot all her fatigue and all the troubles that she had over the last month.

Sakuno was just unexplainably joyful. She felt satisfaction that she finally showed Ryoma how she felt. For, she believed, that actions spoke louder than words…

-

-

-

-

-

Ryoma didn't budge after Sakuno's departure. He lifted his hand to his face. Finger tips grazed his mouth as lightly as Sakuno had, the warmth of her lips pressed against his still lingering…

"Ahh…" he sounded knowingly.

_So she's bisexual…_

_Hot damn._

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry for making Ryoma a moron. But I think it's really cute this way. Anyways, thank you for reading all the way through! Hope this will satisfy those of you that were hungry for RyoSaku.

Haha, I finished this at 4 in the morning… keekee. Totally not sleepy here, nope! Writing fanfics makes me giddy… am I a freak or what? X3

By the way, I amazingly really liked writing Tomoka… who said she was annoying? She's awesome!! And if it wasn't obvious already, I'm totally not a romantic person so sorry for the lameness.

Thanks again for reading all the way through!~


End file.
